It is known to make electronic systems that comprise electronic devices stacked one on top of the other and electrically connected together, including at least one integrated circuit chip respectively.
Stacking electronic devices in particular has the advantage of improving the performance of electrical connections and of reducing footprint. Nevertheless, in certain cases integrated circuit chips may produce heat and the heat produced may heat other integrated circuit chips and thus degrade the performance of the latter. This is especially the case when a first electronic device comprises a processor chip that produces heat, and a second electronic device stacked on the first comprises a memory chip, the operation of which in particular degrades when its temperature increases.
The above circumstances are an obstacle to increasing the performance of said electronic systems, such as in particular the speed at which they run programs. However, the situation that at the present time consists in making a compromise between the performance desired from said electronic systems and their footprint, is unsatisfactory, especially in the field of portable devices such as mobile phones.